Lunar
Lunar was a character that appears in Love Nikki. She was a designer from the Cloud Empire who befriended Nikki after she helped her retrieve her stolen designs. Bio Appearance Lunar was an elegant young woman with a fair, slender frame and dull purple, downcasted eyes. She had long hair of the same color worn back with a section pulled into a ponytail held with an ornament. Her bangs are tented at the middle and brushed to the sides, while her forelocks layer over them and reach her chest. She wears traditional, Chinese-inspired gowns and outfits with a white and blue color scheme. Personality Lunar is a polite and graceful young woman with an air of elegance and maturity. She is calm-minded, but despite her cold-looking appearance, she is also very friendly and kind to those that she grows fond of and not at times is not above shedding tears if hurt by others. She's quite devoted to helping Nikki, since Nikki stood up for her when Mela stole one of her most precious designs for the Iron Roses. It's later revealed that Lunar is not just a young designer of the Cloud Empire, but the daughter of a famous and very rich business lady from the borders. Her mother is in charge of the Cloud's Mill, a huge business that produces a very unique and expensive cloth known as the Cloud Calico. History Chapter 1 Crying at the door of a flower shop, Nikki and her friends came across Lunar during their tour around Wheat Field. Bobo approached her first to see why she was so sad, but Lunar refused to tell anything. When Nikki asked if there was anything they could do, Lunar coldly responded that there was no point in telling her as she needed a talented stylist to beat the thief who stole her designs. After Nikki beat her in a traditional eastern-themed stylist battle, Lunar realized her potential and introduced herself. They quickly became friends and Lunar accepted her help to recover her designs from Mela, even coaching her a little at some point. Chapter 4 Lunar reappears in Chapter 4, getting ready to participate in the Tea Party that's about to begin in Wintermount. Chapter 5 Chmapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 15 Nikki, Momo, and Bobo headed back to the Cloud Empire to save Lunar after hearing from the Amphiteater News that the North Kingdom is attacking Cloud Empire. Lunar, who is both a capable stylist and a talented swordswoman, has been chosen as the champion and leader of said city, and as such she's requited to lead the defense of a strategic site known as Cloud City After many adventures, the three friends manage to get into the city itself... but when that happens, Lunar is already battling Nidhogg, the leader of the Northern Kingdom's forces. They can only helplessly watch as Lunar takes a heavy blow from Nidhogg's sword, which pierces her stomach and ultimately kills her. As she dies in Nikki's arms, Lunar can be seen reaching out to a blue Phoenix and saying her last words, in which she says that she wanted to be a stylist to keep the peace and laments that said dream won't become true. With help of the Iron Roses, a tearful and emotionally broken Nikki picks herself up and defeats Nidhogg. He then decides to withdraw for the time being, leaving the friends and the Cloud City's armies heartbroken. Suddenly, a young man from the Northern Kingdom breaks through the crowds and reaches for Lunar's lifeless body, crying and lamenting that he was too late to help her. He thanks Nikki and her group for helping Lunar in her last moments and then picks up her corpse, taking her away presumably to help burying her. Relationships Nikki Momo In comparison to Nikki and Bobo, who Momo has a tendency to complain about or mock, he never has a bad thing to say regarding Lunar. He is shown to admire her greatly, while she is very kind towards him. Quotes Styling Battle *"The shining smile makes all the flowers lose their colors." — using Smile. *"So disappointed but nowhere to confess." — using Critical Eye. *"It's just a dream." — using Sleeping. *"People in Cloud Empire consider small feet as beautiful." — using Clock. Trivia *The Association Workshop suit Pure Lotus is based on Lunar. Gallery Lunar2.png|Stage 1-8 Lunar3.png|Stage 4-9 & 7-2 Lunar4.png|Stage 6-5 Category:Characters Category:Females